I Choose You
by l3reeze
Summary: I got thise idea when I was watching Peter Pan. It's a short oneshot about Melissa and Jackson.It takes place in See Ya the day before they leave.


**I thought I would take some time from my other story to type out this cute story. It's based off of the movie Peter Pan. It's a Jackson and Melisa one shot kind of thing. It's based in See Ya when they leave to go find the others.**

Melissa was sitting in the jungle on a patch of grass. She knew that the others would be leaving tomorrow. She was a little upset. Especially about Jackson leaving. She was kind of glad that he was leaving Taylor but she was sad he was also leaving her. She couldn't bear to think about what would happen when they got back home. If Jackson choose Taylor. She didn't want to think about it but it wouldn't leave her mind.

Taylor and Jackson holding hands together as they walked down the hallway past her. His arm around her waist as they broke into a conversation with the group. Them giving each other stares at lunch time. She didn't even want to think about them kissing. That would really make her cry. She couldn't even bear the thought of him forgetting about her.

All about him to enter Taylor's pathetic world where guys did everything for her. As Taylor and Jackson sat with the other couples Nathan and Daley and Eric and Abby. She would be pushed away as the other's as they all cuddled and kissed and starred at each other. This must be how Lex feels being stuck with a bunch of hormone teenagers. She closed her eyes and pictured it now.

_The others were sitting at their usual lunch table. Jackson and Taylor were beside each other. Same with the other couples, sitting beside their sweethearts._

_"Hey, there's a great teen club I know. We should all go to it on Friday," Daley said._

_"That would be sweet Day," Nathan said. _

_The others agreed._

_"I can't wait," Melissa said._

_"Uh Melissa…it's a couples club. Sorry," Daley said. Melissa looked slightly embarrassed. She got up with her bag._

_"Oh that's alright. I got to be somewhere anyway," Melissa said then left._

Her train of thought was broken by a voice.

"Melissa," yelled a familiar voice. A semi smiled filled Melissa's face. Jackson just appeared in front of her.

"Hi Jackson," Melissa said with a sad tone. Melissa knew what was going through his mind just by the tone she used. "Are you all packed for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I just got to get a few more things," Jackson answered. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he knew something was wrong with her. Melissa got to her feet and faced his blue eyes that were locked on her.

"It's good you guys are doing this. We really need to see what's out there," Melissa said trying to stay cool and not make it too obvious that she's worried for him.

"Yeah. Abby's really anxious to find the others. Even through she doesn't show it," Jackson said. When Melissa didn't reply Jackson knew there was something up. "Is something wrong Mel?"

"No. I was thinking how weird it's going to be without you three around," Melissa said. "It won't be the same. I'm really worried about you guys,"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine," Jackson said try to comfort the problem.

"You don't know that," Melissa said. "One of you guys could get hurt. And do you think it will be and better with Abby and Eric?"

"I know but it's for the best. We need to know what's out there and now is the best time," Jackson said.

"I'm just worried about you three," Melissa said.

"I'm worried about you," Melissa said under her breath.

"If your so worried, then come with us," Jackson offered. Melissa walked over to a tree and leaned against it facing away from Jackson.

"I don't think I should," Melissa said. "I need to help out here. I have a commitment to the camp," Jackson walked up behind her. He leaned his head so his lips were beside her ear. She could feel his breathing against her neck.

"Forget it. Forget it all. Forget that commitment forever," he whispered. Melissa turned around to face him.

"Forever is a really long time," Melissa said. They both starred into each other's eyes. He closed his eyes then turned his head to look away from her. He couldn't stand to look at her beautiful brown eyes. It wasn't his right. They belonged to whatever boy she choose.

"Jackson," Melissa said. Jackson turned to look at her again. "Why do you look away from me?"

"I look away from your eyes. There not mine to look at," Jackson said. Jackson sighed then looked up at Melissa again. Melissa moved her lips closer to Jackson. He thought she was going to kiss him but they moved past his lips. The moved past his cheek to his ear.

"My eyes belong to you…always," Melissa whispered. She moved back to stare at him.

"How come?" Jackson asked.

"I choose you remember," Melissa said.

"Please just…" Jackson said.

"I'll come," Melissa told him.

"I'll help you pack," Jackson said. Jackson walked past her. Melissa still stood there in the same place.

_"Just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean you have to feel the same way," Melissa said._

_"But I do," Jackson said._

"You coming?" Jackson asked. Melissa broke from her trance then walked beside him. He grabbed her hand. She starred at him. He flashed her a smile. Not those smiles that you give a person when your happy. A smile that said "I choose you too". They both walked off.

**I'm still writing my other story In Your Dreams so read that too. Read Review please and thank you. **


End file.
